wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Black (a race of peoples) "Black" refers to all of mankind, because black is defined as "the absence of color," and that's how Stephen sees all people. More specifically, people inaccurately use the term to describe brown-skinned people originating from the fictional continent of Africa. However, because it is most commonly used to describe human beings with brown skin, this has become its most well-known usage and is grudgingly acceptable in society today. However, I prefer calling these so-called "black" brown people "chocolate" "negros" because chocolate negros is brown are squishy and lovable and it's good they are entertainment for everybody. According to Debra Dickerson: # black people are the descendants of West Africans who were enslaved, not people who are from East Africa. (See: Barack Hussein Obama) Fun Facts * Black people have their own meetings at Popeye's Fried Chicken! * Black people love getting helpful advice What is it with Purple Drank? As all Real Americans know from school, black people ingest some strange things. From government cheese to fried chicken and watermelon, their diet seems foreign and peculiar to the more refined American pallet. But of all the strange "food" items (who eats pig's feet really?) the most misunderstood is the ubiquitous "purple drank". Some people say purple drank is just purple-colored Kool-Aid, while others insist that it is purple-colored malt liquor. The truth may never be known as scientists are fearful of trying it themselves lest they grow enormous afros or suddenly need gold teeth. Neither can this mysterious liquid be tested on laboratory mice as they can't get away from their cocaine and nicotine habits long enough to try anything else. Prominent Black People * Ahmad Rashad - TV Sports Personality * Al Jolson - Entertainer * Alan Keyes - on-call Presidential candidate * Alan - Stephen's Friend * Bill Clinton * Bryant Gumbel - TV Sports Personality * Clarence Thomas - Supreme Court Justice * Colin Powell - Traitor * Condoleeza Rice - The Greatest Secretary of State * Don King - Hero * JC Watts - Politician * Ken Blackwell - Politician * Lynn Swann - Athlete * Michael Steele - Politician * P.K. Winsome - Entrepeneur * Thomas Sowell - Pundit * Uncle Ben * Wayne Brady - Comedian * Will Smith See Also * Roots * Black Friend * Is Stephen Colbert a Sekret African? *Blah-frican American. *Walking while black, America's most dangerous criminals. *How white people can protect themselves. External Tube * Black Internets * "Black People Watch" Because Black people arent suppose to be in the Series of Tubes, Series of Tubes is for White People Real Americans Only! *State Emergency: Dangerous black man escapes authorities! Presumed to be armed and dangerous! *Blacke Women threatens the safety and security of America *Black Panther preaches the virtues of the Hippie Lifestyle *Black Panthers agree: Is all Black Women's fault *Black Person attacking paramedics! *Black people to rig elections *Black's peoples tv *Dangerous black lady to go to prison for 15 years for cutting in line! *Black child terrorizes white community *Local Black man scares white lady to death *Tyrant Mooslim demands Hollywood to make movies about Black People *Black People continues to perpetuate the myth of racism *Crazy Black Man Terrorizes Community *ungrateful blacks to receive free asbestos *Black People are taking over!!! *Russia to replace Obama with new black agent *Black People hits series of tubes *scaring white people 101 *Black people not over the fact that racism is over! *How Black People are taking over our streets! *Black man takes over Eastern Europe *Underground barbershops plotting to cause more bad haircuts *black gang-bangers disrupts club. Community scared *Black People are trying to steal our internet *Why black people fail to attain good education *ungrateful black people unaware of post-racial era *Black people now trying to steal our literature *Adopt a black baby! Get 15% discount! *Frightful Times: dangerous kids invading Real American's streets.